It is desirable for spectators of sporting events, such as golf tournaments, to monitor player and game/tournament information during the sporting event. However, during certain events such as golf tournaments, it is difficult for spectators to get real-time information about the status players who may be located a great distance away from where the spectator is watching, or may not be visible at all. Moreover, due to tournament restrictions, spectators may be limited in the amount of access they have to the proximity of the players and surrounding golf course. Thus, spectators are limited in the amount of real-time information they can get about a particular player and his status, and how each player is doing relative to others during the course of the tournament, or on particular holes.